1. Technical Field
This invention relates to kiln furniture setters that support and separate ceramic greenware to be fired in a kiln.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been used to support greenware in spaced relation within a kiln. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 224,450, 1,333,380 and 1,870,374.
In U.S. Pat. No. 224,450, a pottery-ware support system is disclosed wherein a circular fixture is shown having a plurality of vertically spaced horizontally extending posts within that support to engage and hold ceramic ware thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,380 shows a support for tableware having three posts configuration in which each has horizontally extending posts supported thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,374 discloses a support device for tableware in a kiln having multiple post configurations that stack one upon the other to form vertically ascending space supports. Each portion can be rotated exposing a new post to support the tableware.